Laços
by Yuria-chan
Summary: Em meio a lembranças, eles encontram um sentimento que estava oculto. Aprenderão a ver o elo que existe entre eles. Mas o amor será capaz de suportar todas as barreiras que irão surgir? Ou esse amor apenas deixará marcas que o tempo não pode apagar?
1. Capitulo I

**Yo minna!!!! ^^~**

**Eis que eu apareço com mais um projeto. Bom, apresento-lhes ****Laços****, meu grande orgulho que estréio nessa véspera de Ano Novo. Há quase um ano estou escrevendo, torcendo para que agrade todos vocês fãs de Neji e Hina. Neste projeto há personagens criados que serão apresentados mais a frente. **

**É minha primeira fic em Konoha e estou me esforçando para que pareça o mais próximo do anime.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Cia. não me pertencem. Acho que todos já devem saber disso, pois se não eu seria famosa e todos saberiam meu nome!**

**Sinopse: **

"Em meio a lembranças do passado, eles encontram um sentimento que estava oculto. Ela descobre que alem do orgulho de seu pai, ela possuía o amor do primo. Mas esse amor será capaz de suportar todas as barreiras que irão surgir? Ou esse amor apenas deixará marcas que o tempo não conseguirá apagar?"

**Casais**: HinaXNeji, TemaXShika, KakaXMao, ItaXHaru, SasuXSaku

**Diálogos:**

- Falas

" "_: _Pensamentos

EM MAIUSCULA: Algum doido gritando (Provavelmente Naruto ou Kiba)

Bom, espero mesmo que todos gostem!!!!!

* * *

**  
**

**Laços**

**Capítulo I **

_Fraca... Inútil... Vergonha... Fracassada_

Como aquelas palavras sempre doeram em seu coração. Hyuuga Hinata agora observava a cascata brilhando sobre o luar. Aquela era sempre uma linda visão que fazia questão de admirar. A cachoeira ficava apenas a poucos quilômetros de sua casa, sendo parte da propriedade dos Hyuuga.

Tentava controlar a respiração após longas horas de treinamento. Já estava no meio da madrugada, mas ainda não sentia vontade de voltar para casa. Realmente estava cansada após um dia tão puxado, mas queria ficar mais um pouco. Aquele belo lugar sempre lhe tranqüilizava e fazia com que relaxasse.

Ela, quando decidira que não pararia até conseguir ficar forte e arcar com o peso de um clã, estabelecera uma rotina para si: de manha iria treinar junto com o Time-Kurenai, á tarde sempre estava junto ao pai tentando cada vez mais aperfeiçoar suas habilidades como líder de um clã tão grande e a noite, após o jantar, saía escondida para treinar o seu elemento. O mesmo que a fizera tornar-se mais forte.

Muitas coisas mudaram desde a época do Chunnin Shiken. Ela própria havia mudado. Percebera qual sempre foi o seu erro: sempre tentava mostrar aos outros o quanto era forte, nunca fazia nada para si mesma.

Mas finalmente ela entendera que, antes de convencer os outros, ela precisava provar a si mesma o quanto valia. Hinata seria forte, lutaria e venceria por si.

Percebera o quanto o pai estava admirando o seu esforço. Ele passara a ser mais compreensivo desde o dia da missão em busca do Bikouchuu. Talvez porque ela finalmente estivesse achando o seu caminho.

O orgulhoso Hyuuga Hiashi finalmente percebia o quão forte a menina estava se tornando. Ela própria estava orgulhosa de si.

Depois daquela missão, foi a primeira vez que via o olhar do pai tornar-se mais apoiador. A pose militar e rígida abandonou-lhe dando lugar a um olhar terno e sua voz saíra doce quando ele lhe pedira para se esforçar. Ela lhe fizera uma promessa naquele dia: iria treinar mais e mais para nunca mais falhar.

Deu-se conta que enquanto ela se considerasse um fracasso, ela seria assim. Depois de tanto tempo sendo uma menina tímida, aprendera a usar sua meiguice á seu favor.

Continuava ser a mesma menina doce e encantadora, mas tornou-se mais segura de si, deixando a gagueira de lado.

Tomar a decisão de ser forte foi difícil, mas a fez finalmente achar uma personalidade que ela não tinha. Ela estabeleceu seu lugar no mundo shinobi. Suas missões até de níveis mais perigosos eram executadas com sucesso.

Realmente... Estava contente por si. Não tinha mais tanto medo da liderança que seu clã lhe causava. Uma coisa que aprendera ao estar com seu pai durante algumas reuniões do clã, era que um verdadeiro líder, mesmo com autoridade, poderia ser gentil e conquistar até mesmo as pessoas mais difíceis.

Às vezes apenas um gesto de delicadeza era capaz de fazer uma rocha curvar-se. E essa era a sua natureza. Ela precisava apenas colocar um equilíbrio.

Dominar a técnica que ela criara fora um grande passo em direção ao que ela queria. O Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou a fez perceber que ela também poderia ser forte. Tudo era possível... Bastava ela querer.

Hinata secou o suor da testa e do pescoço com a toalha que havia trazido. Percebera então o ferimento que havia na mão direita. Ao ver o sangue escorrendo, lembrou-se do dia do Chunnin Shiken há quatro anos. O dia que ela quase morreu, que seu primo quase a matou. Desde esse dia tinha certo receio de aproximar-se de Neji.

O ódio que um dia ele emanara a deixava terrivelmente assustada. Ainda lembrava-se perfeitamente do medo que sentira quando vira seu nome junto ao de Neji. Aquele olhar... Olhar que continha puramente ódio.

Ódio do destino, da família principal... E principalmente dela. Ele a aterrorizara... Mexera com o seu psicológico. Mas mesmo assim nunca conseguira odiá-lo. Ela melhor do que ninguém entendia a sua dor. A dor de ser um Hyuuga. Eles sofriam por motivos diferentes, mas com a mesma intensidade. Talvez ela fosse a única pessoa naquele mundo que compreendesse a dor de Neji.

Atrás da frieza daqueles olhos, havia tristeza, dor e solidão. Ele sentia a falta do pai. Culpava a família principal pela morte do mesmo. Muitos erros foram cometidos até que a verdade fosse descoberta. Muitas lágrimas foram derramas por conta de pendências do passado. Depois veio a descoberta para os dois sobre a morte do pai do gênio e o olhar dele finalmente mudou.

Sempre soube o quanto o primo era forte. Mesmo achando errado, sentia certa inveja de sua segurança. Mas percebera que o mais frio dos gênios também sofria o destino imposto naquele clã. Sabia que ele a considerava uma inútil, a menininha mimada da família principal.

Mas a ultima coisa que ela tinha sido era mimada.

O que Neji nunca percebera, era que ela sofria tanto quanto ele o destino imposto á todos os Hyuuga. Sempre carregou sobre seus ombros o futuro de um clã inteiro e junto á ele sempre vinha a vergonha e o sentimento de fracasso. Sentia-se incapaz. Uma inútil.

Esse sentimento diminuiu quando finalmente entendeu as razões de seu pai para força-lhe tanto. Ele queria que ela fosse forte, não para arcar um clã, mas sim para que ela não sofresse. Era muita responsabilidade.

Hinata agora com 16 anos via a vida de uma outra maneira. Sentia que podia de verdade tornar-se uma verdadeira líder além de perceber os verdadeiros sentimentos por Naruto. Tudo o que sentia era apenas uma admiração por algo que ela não tinha: coragem.

Gostava da força que o menino emanava. De como ele vencia suas dificuldades e conseguia o que queria. Após Naruto retornar de seu treinamento, no ano passado, ela aprendera a desvendar as profundezas de seus sentimentos. Era um grande carinho que sentia por ele. Quando tinha doze anos fora fácil confundir isso com amor. Agora imaginava este sentimento de outra forma. Deveria ser devastador, não passional.

Finalmente deu-se conta de quão tarde estava e achou melhor retornar á mansão Hyuuga.

O caminho até sua casa era curto. Entrou cuidadosamente, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Qualquer um poderia ter se levantado e encontra-la chegando em casa aquelas horas. Seria no mínimo.... constrangedor.

Sentiu-se imensamente segura ao fechar a porta de seu quarto. Caminhando até o banheiro, despiu-se e entrou debaixo do jato de água, deixando que seus cabelos também molhassem. A água quente aliviou a dor do corpo dolorido. Encostou-se no azulejo e deixou a água correr.

**- Preciso tomar mais cuidado... **– murmurou ao fitar os braços arranhados.

Estava se machucando cada vez mais. Em sua busca por força, estava prejudicando o seu corpo. Fechou o chuveiro, pegou em seguida a toalha, enxugando-se.

Vestiu a camisola clara e voltou para o quarto para cuidar do ferimento. Apenas não esperava que alguém estivesse esperando por ela.

* * *

Hyuuga Neji estava em seu quarto enfrentando mais uma noite de insônia. O mesmo pesadelo mais uma vez o atormentava.

O quarto do garoto era de uma cor neutra e com poucos móveis. Um quarto simples e elegante como o próprio dono. A cama grande era encostada em uma parede e ficava de lado para a varanda. Em uma escrivaninha havia vários pergaminhos, organizadamente enrolados. O criado mudo, que era ao lado da cama sustentava o abajur que dava uma grande iluminação ao quarto.

Deitado, ele fitava o teto branco lembrando-se das imagens que o perseguiam.

Mas uma vez sonhara com o dia que quase a matou. Aquele dia estava gravado em sua memória. Em seus sonhos, ele estava coberto pelo sangue da prima enquanto o corpo frágil estava estirado no chão. Apertou as mãos nos lençóis brancos tentando apagar a imagem da sua cabeça. Não conseguia livrar-se daquele tormento. Do tormento de quase te-la matado.

Estava pagando por tudo o que lhe dissera. Por cada palavra que proferira á ela. Sabia perfeitamente o quanto aquelas palavras doeram. Lembrava de como aqueles olhos o olhavam. O medo era visível.

A cada palavra que ele dizia o desprezo era notável. Esse desprezo era para encobrir a admiração que sentira um dia.

Queria olhar para aquela menina fraca e repudia-la.

Em pensar que _ele_ a apoiara. Ele a defendera e jurara por seu sangue que iria derrotá-lo. Uzumaki Naruto assumira sua função de proteger Hinata.

Que ironia.

Ela precisava ser protegida dele, a pessoa que deveria cuidar-lhe. Aquela força que surgira nos olhos dela quando ele a defendeu.... Aquilo simplesmente o irritava.

A força com que ele falou com Hinata e ver como os olhos dela mudaram o deixaram corroendo por dentro. Sabia o quanto à prima o admirava. E sabia que fora por ele que ela o enfrentara com coragem.

Mesmo fraca, mesmo machucada ela continuara lutando. Ele esnobara sua força, a humilhara.... A chamara de fracassada. Mas no fundo, o fraco sempre fora ele. A prima lutava para mudar seu destino, para tornar-se forte. Enquanto ele apenas se conformara.

Enquanto o Uzumaki estava dando-lhe força, ele a colocava para baixo. Ele procurava colocar o ódio acima de tudo. Odiar a família principal era o seu lema.

Quando lutara com Naruto no Chunnin Shiken, Neji envergonhara-se ao ver que ele a protegia, coisa que o Hyuuga deveria fazer.

Tinha medo de aproximar-se dela. Treinavam juntos, conviviam juntos por serem da mesma família, mas nunca conseguiram realmente terem uma relação de primos.

Já fazia algum tempo que o gênio Hyuuga percebera o quanto a menina estava crescendo. Sabia também que o tio já percebera isso e era algo que o agradava. O olhar do líder mudou. Sabia perfeitamente que ele estava orgulhoso. Era com prazer que via aquilo.

Para ele a prima não passava do que a menina mimada da família principal, mas descobrira que ela era totalmente diferente do que pensava.

E aquele maldito pesadelo que continuava a persegui-lo!

_**Flash Back on...**_

_Depois de varias horas após as preliminares do Chunnin Shiken, Neji resolvera ir até o mirante. Aquele lugar lhe tranqüilizava e realmente ele estava precisando. Nunca pensou que lutar com Hinata seria tão difícil. Estava confuso e sentia-se estranho desde que a sua luta acabou. _

_O céu estava sem estrelas e a lua estava escondida. Não sabia o que havia acontecido com a prima. Sabia apenas que ela havia sido levada para o hospital com urgência já que ouvira o médico dizer que precisavam apressar-se pelo contrario ela não duraria dez minutos. Não queria ter-la machucado tanto. Tentara convence-la a parar, a ir embora. Mas o loiro estúpido e escandaloso ficou colocando lenha na fogueira. Iludindo-a de que poderia ganhar. Ou seja, tudo era culpa do Uzumaki. Ele era o responsável pelo o que acontecera. Neji conhecia o lado inseguro de Hinata e estava apelando á ele para que ela desistisse e evitasse sair machucada. Neji sabia que seu ódio por ela e a família dela poderia cega-lo ao ponto de não perceber mais o que fazia. Sabia também que a qualquer momento poderia descontrolar-se e aumentar a intensidade de seus golpes, já que reduzira seus ataques justamente para não machuca-la muito. _

_Durante as outras lutas, Neji imaginava qual dos gennins seria seu adversário, mas nunca imaginaria que fosse ela. Irritava-se completamente ao ver que ela se preocupava com a luta e os ferimentos dos outros invés de preocupar-se com ela mesma. _

_Não se assustou quando uma mão tocou em seu ombro. Já havia sentido a presença dele desde que havia chegado. _

_Gai-sensei sentou-ser ao lado do aluno e ficou observando as luzes de Konoha. _

_**- Como está o Lee?**_

_**- Terá de ficar em repouso. Ele está estável, mas as chances de voltar à ativa são mínimas. **_

_Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou entre os dois. Neji sabia o quanto o sensei estava sofrendo. Dos três, Lee era o seu favorito já que era o mais parecido com ele tanto fisicamente quanto em sua personalidade. Fora a persistência de Lee que atraíra a atenção do sensei. A noticia de que a vida shinobi tornara-se impossível veio como uma bomba aos dois. _

_**- Todos estão no hospital.**__ – comentou Gai depois de algum tempo. _

_**- Lee já pode receber visitas?**_

_**- Não.**_

_O Hyuuga arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso e encarou o sensei. _

_**- Hinata foi operada e todos estão preocupados pelo estado grave dela. **_

_**- Operada?**_

_**- Seus golpes afetaram o coração, rompeu varias artérias e prejudicou os pulmões. Ela está com dificuldades para respirar. Os médicos disseram que as próximas 72 horas eram cruciais**__. – com um suspiro pesado, Gai o fitou e perguntou com os dentes cerrados:__** - Você quase matou a menina, Neji! E se nós não interferíssemos você a mataria. O que tinha na cabeça?**_

_**- Ela quis lutar. – **__respondeu indiferente__**. - Eu a aconselhei a ir embora.**_

_**- Suas palavras a instigaram. Nunca ouviu falar de psicologia reversa? Todas as bobagens que você disse apenas a fizeram ter vontade de mostrar-lhe que estava errado. E ela provou!**_

_**- Ela perdeu!**_

_**- E desde quando o objetivo era ganhar? Ela queria apenas crescer um pouco. E cresceu. O desempenho dela foi formidável. Ela sairia vitoriosa se você não fosse seu oponente. Você deixou os problemas familiares subirem a cabeça. Esqueceu-se de que essa menina é a ultima pessoas que possa culpar. Ela tão vitima das circunstancias quanto você. É covardia jogar a culpa nela. Hinata só tinha três anos de idade. **_

_**- Ela agora é a vitima?**_

_**- Mas culpada ela também não é! Você está deixando esse seu rancor te cegar. Entendo o que sinta por sua família, mas isso não foi justificativa para atacá-la daquele jeito. **__– Gai virou-se e voltou a olhar para a cidade. __**– O que está feito, está feito. Agora a única coisa que podemos fazer é torcer para que ela sobreviva. Como será carregar a morte de sua prima nas costas Neji?**_

_**Flash Back off**_

Ouviu pequenos ruídos no andar de baixo, se sua audição estivesse certa, a porta da cozinha havia sido fechada, lentamente como se tentasse dissipar qualquer barulho. Ficou atento tentando escutar todos os movimentos que a pessoa fazia no andar de baixo. A mesma subia as escadas com passos furtivos e o mesmo seguiu-se no corredor. Percebeu que porta do quarto de Hinata, que era em frente ao seu, fora aberta e logo após fechada.

Era ela que havia entrado na mansão àquela hora? Onde estaria? Ou melhor, com quem estaria?

Estaria que prima tendo encontros noturnos? Estaria ela até àquelas horas nos braços do Uzumaki até mesmo o Inuzuka, que não fazia segredo para ninguém que gostava dela?

Neji jogou o lençol de lado e levantou-se, determinado a arrancar da menina onde ela estava e também tentar colocar um pouco de juízo em sua cabeça. Se ela quisesse realmente ter um relacionamento com alguém, que falasse para o pai, antes que esse descobrisse de outra forma. Sem falar que diante de todos ele era o 'protetor'. Se alguma coisa acontecesse, toda a responsabilidade cairia sobre ele. E Neji não tinha a mínima vontade de ser acusado de Hinata sair escondida para divertir-se.

Abriu a porta de seu quarto e viu o corredor vazio. Após um suspiro aliviado, abriu a porta do quarto de Hinata sem ao menos bater. Logo escutou o barulho do chuveiro, coisa que confirmou suas suspeitas. Ela havia chegado naquele momento!

Após alguns intermináveis minutos, a porta do banheiro abriu-se, revelando a prima com uma camisola que deixava à mostra as belas formas de seu corpo.

Por mais inocente que a vestimenta fosse, o corpo de Neji incendiou-se com a visão. Sempre achara o rosto angelical da menina belíssimo, apenas nunca imaginara que aquele corpo escondia-se atrás de um casaco grosso.

Os cabelos ainda úmidos caiam pelo corpo, tornando a visão ainda mais tentadora. O contraste do cabelo com o tom de pele dela era enlouquecedor. Aquela visão faria até o mais santo dos homens caírem aos pés da mulher á sua frente.

Os olhos perolados dela estavam surpresos ao vê-lo parado encostado na porta. Apenas uma pergunta vinha em sua mente: o que Neji estava fazendo ali. E ainda... Daquele jeito.

O Hyuuga usava apenas uma bermuda, deixando o peitoral definido pelo treinamento a mostra. Os cabelos soltos emolduravam seu rosto e caiam pelo corpo. A marca em sua testa também estava visível.

Com os braços cruzados, ele exalava sua habitual arrogância.

**- Neji nii-san? **

A voz da menina o despertou de seus pensamentos lascivos. Mesmo não gaguejando, ele percebeu certo estremecimento em sua voz.

**- Onde estava, Hinata-sama?** – ele fora o mais direto possível.

Ele sabia que ela havia chegado naquele momento, aquilo era um fato. Negar iria apenas piorar a situação. Sabia o quanto Neji era obstinado e se ele tivesse certeza, nada lhe tiraria aquilo da cabeça. O melhor era contornar a verdade.

**- Estava na cachoeira que há aqui perto. Eu... Não conseguia dormir e ver a água sempre me acalma. **

**- E esse corte na sua mão e os arranhões nos braços aconteceu quando estava apenas observando a cachoeira?** – perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela havia esquecido-se completamente do machucado. Não queria nem pensar no que Neji diria se ele descobrisse que ela estava treinando. Ela sabia que Neji poderia ser super protetor quando queria.

Neji se impacientou com o silencio da prima. Com certeza estava inventando mais uma mentira. Aquilo o irou ainda mais.

**- Eu... **

**- Estou esperando, Hinata-sama! Dirá á mim, ou á Hiashi-sama. A escolha é sua!**

Era impressão sua ou Neji a estava ameaçando? Ao ver os olhos sem nenhuma emoção evidente, e analisar a voz arrogante ela tivera certeza: Neji seria perfeitamente capaz de contar á seu pai que ela chegara àquelas horas.

**- Eu estava treinando na cachoeira.** – respondeu por fim.

Neji sentiu um misto de preocupação e alivio. Preocupação porque ela poderia ser atacada e treinar de madrugada não era seguro. Alivio por saber que ela não estava com ninguém.

Por quê?

A proteção de Hinata era seu dever. Não permitiria que qualquer um brincasse com os sentimentos de sua prima e muito menos a induzisse a sair no meio da madrugada sabe-se lá fazer o que.

**- Não deveria sair sozinha á essas horas, Hinata-sama. É perigoso. **

**- Eu estou bem, nii-san.** – disse dando-lhe um sorriso inseguro. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, não sabia como realmente agir na frente do primo.

Ele havia mudado, isso ela percebera. O primo não os odiava mais. Ou melhor, ele não odiava mais á sua família.... E quanto á ela? E quanto á pessoa que ele sempre considerou indigna de ser a herdeira da família principal? Posto que provavelmente deveria ser dele.

Neji desviou seus olhos para a mesinha onde continham a pomada curativa e faixas. Ele andou até lá sobre o olhar curioso de Hinata. Pegou as coisas e virou-se para ela.

**- Sente-se. **

Estava tão cansada que nem iria argumentar que poderia cuidar do ferimento. Sinceramente, queria que cuidassem um pouquinho dela.

Hinata sentou-se na cama vendo o primo depositar os utensílios em cima da mesma, abaixando-se. Ele abriu a pomada e pegou sua mão cuidadosamente. Analisou que o corte não era muito profundo, mas deveria ser cuidado para que não infeccionasse.

Pegando um pouco do ungüento, passou com cuidado em cima da ferida. A menina estremeceu, mas não era por causa do machucado, e sim por sentir Neji daquele jeito.... Tão perto. Eles nunca estiveram tão próximos... Vestidos daquele jeito. Hinata sentia-se exposta.

Sua mão mal era visível sob a mão dele. Mesmo com os treinamentos a pele da garota era delicada. Enquanto ele enrolava a faixa em sua mão enquanto ela não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Observou novamente as mãos masculinas.... Como seria sentir aquelas mãos em seu corpo? Ela ficou pasmada com o próprio pensamento. Desde quando ela tinha aquele tipo sensação?

Neji tornara-se um homem lindo. Suas feições eram atraentes e harmoniosas. O dorso exposto chamou a atenção da menina. Os músculos não eram exagerados, eram apenas trabalhados deixando-o com um corpo sedutor.

Hinata sentiu as faces corarem.... Há quanto tempo isso não acontecia?

Após cuidar da mão, Neji passou mais um pouco do ungüento nos arranhões dos baços que estavam vermelhos devido a brancura natural da pele de Hinata.

**- Pronto!** – Neji levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos da prima que o observavam fixamente. As bochechas estavam coradas, deixando-a ainda mais bela. A cor avermelhada em sua pele, fazia parecer como se fosse feita de porcelana. Hinata lhe parecia tão frágil vestida daquele jeito, com os cabelos soltos e molhados dando-lhe o ar de ninfa como nas historias gregas. Ela era a personificação da beleza.

Finalmente deu-se conta da situação que os dois se encontravam, mas a atração era maior e os impedia de desviar os olhos um do outro. Estavam hipnotizados. Os olhos perolados encaravam-se. Eles não se atreviam a desviar o olhar. Neji decidira terminar com aquele clima, antes de fazer alguma besteira.

**- Não acho seguro ir treinar a noite, Hinata-sama. **

**- Não acho que seja tão perigoso. Nunca me aconteceu nada. **

**- Mas pode acontecer.** – protestou veementemente encarando os olhos perolados com a firmeza habitual.

**- E você acha que eu não sou capaz de me defender sozinha?** – perguntou com um pouco de raiva.

**- É claro que você é capaz, mas... **

**- Então acho que não há com o que se preocupar, nii-san. E... Acho que já está muito tarde.** – aquela frase o fez levantar-se**. – E muito obrigada por cuidar da minha mão.**

Neji sabia que havia magoado-a. Ele estava apenas preocupado com a sua segurança.

**- Hinata-sama... Sabe que o meu desejo é vê-la em segurança. Acho melhor que não treine mais a noite.**

**- Sei disso, nii-san. Apenas não quero que me veja como a menininha que precisa ser sempre protegida. Talvez não tenha percebido, mas eu cresci. Mesmo que um apenas um pouco, eu fiquei mais forte.**

**- É claro que eu percebi. Apenas temo que se machuque de alguma maneira.** – disse apontando para a mão enfaixada. **– Poderia ter sido pior.**

Hinata sorriu diante da sinceridade do primo. Nunca foram próximos... E desejava imensamente que aquela preocupação fosse apenas por ela, não pela herdeira da família principal. Queria que houvesse uma ligação entre eles. Eram primos... Queria que agissem como uma família. Sem rancores e ressentimentos. Hinata seguiu seus instintos e abraçou-o com força. Era muito bom poder sentir a textura da pele exposta. Ele ficou surpreso diante do gesto dela.

Eles nunca haviam tido tanto contato físico quanto naquele momento. Poderia ser o mestre do auto controle, mas estava quase perdendo-o. Mesmo um pouco hesitante, ele levantou os braços e retribuiu o gesto. Apertou-a tão forte como se quisesse fundi-la ao seu corpo.

**- Me perdoe.** – murmurou perto de seu ouvido. Hinata não entendeu o pedido de desculpa. Neji não havia feito nada. **– Eu... Eu a machuquei... Não consigo me perdoar por isso. **

Hinata apertou ainda mais o abraço, querendo passar-lhe o que sentia. Não o culpava. Ela o entendia. Esquecera-se de sua dor naquele dia para ter em mente apenas a dor dele. Eles nunca chegaram a conversar sobre aquele dia. Mesmo treinando juntos, preferiam tentar ignorar a existência daquele dia. Até aquele momento...

**- Tudo o que eu lhe disse....** – começou ela após um tempo. **– Será que doeu tanto quanto doeu em mim? Machuquei você com as minhas palavras. Na época não tinha noção o quanto elas poderiam ter lhe machucado.** – ela levantou o rosto e encarou o do primo. Ele viu sombras de lágrimas nos olhos perolados.

**- Eu quase matei você.** – sua voz era sofria. Era estranho ver Neji daquele jeito. Sempre o vira imponente, orgulhoso. Nem em seus melhores sonhos poderia imaginar tudo o que acontecera naquela noite. O primo que estava diante de si, não era um gênio, não era um shinobi, era apenas um humano e como todo ser humano, ele precisava de conforto.

**- Não se preocupe, nii-san. Acabou...**

**- Já é tarde. Vá dormir. **

**- Hai.**

Neji apartou o abraço e caminhou até a porta. Saiu, mas sem antes olha-la pela ultima vez.

Hinata jogou-se na cama, sorrindo. Levou a mão ao peito, tentando acalmar as batidas do coração.

Honestamente, o toque de Neji a balançara muito. Tentava entender o que estava acontecendo com ela e principalmente com Neji. Nunca vira aquele olhar.

Desistindo de entender o que se passara naquele quarto, atirou-se na cama, sendo abençoada com o merecido sono.

* * *

**Minna, primeiro Capítulo. Façam uma autora feliz e mandem-me reviews.**

**FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!!!! S2**

**31/12/09**


	2. Capitulo II

_Minna!!!!! Olha eu de volta!!!! Em primeiro lugar quero agradecer ás reviews. Todas são muito importantes para mim ^^_

_No Capítulo anterior vimos o quanto os personagens principais amadureceram e o quanto querem aproximarem-se deixando as magoas para trás. É minna, Neji desde o Chunnin Shiken em que lutou contra a Hinata, tem sempre o mesmo pesadelo que na verdade é uma lembrança. A nossa Hina-chan anda treinando muito para o Jounin Shiken que logo acontecerá em Konoha. Bom, espero que gostem desse Capítulo também!!! ^^ _

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Cia. não me pertencem. Acho que todos já devem saber disso, pois se não eu seria famosa e todos saberiam meu nome!**

**Sinopse: **

"Em meio a lembranças do passado, eles encontram um sentimento que estava oculto. Ela descobre que alem do orgulho de seu pai, ela possuía o amor do primo. Mas esse amor será capaz de suportar todas as barreiras que irão surgir? Ou esse amor apenas deixará marcas que o tempo não conseguirá apagar?"

**Casais**: HinaXNeji, TemaXShika, KakaXMao, ItaXHaru, SasuXSaku

**Diálogos:**

- Falas

" "_: _Pensamentos

EM MAIUSCULA: Algum doido gritando (Provavelmente Naruto ou Kiba)

Bom, espero mesmo que todos gostem!!!!!

* * *

**Laços**

**Capítulo II**

Logo quando o sol começara a despontar no céu, os criados da mansão Hyuuga já estavam trabalhando avidamente. Quando a mesa estava pronta, Hyuuga Hiashi desceu sendo seguida por sua filha caçula, que iria sair em missão.

Logo após alguns minutos, Neji desceu. As leves manchas embaixo dos olhos perolados e a expressão cansada chamaram a atenção dos dois. Hiashi com sua imensa discrição, preferira ficar quieto. Não iria envolver-se na vida pessoal do sobrinho.

Após sair do quarto de Hinata, Neji ainda ficou durante algum tempo especulando sobre as reações que tinha ao aproximar-se da prima. Poderia apenas estar sentindo uma reles atração, já que jamais tinha visto o corpo de Hinata tanto quanto ele vira na noite passada.

Estava muito incomodado. Como um excelente shinobi, sempre fora controlado em relação ás necessidades masculinas. Isso se resumia apenas em algumas saídas sem importâncias, assim como faziam muitos outros ninjas de Konoha. Entre eles estava o grande veterano Hatake Kakashi, conhecido localmente como 'O Inconquistável'.

A maioria das mulheres conformara-se em tê-lo apenas por uma noite. Já os shinobis mais novos eram ainda perseguidos por um bando de loucas que sonhavam em agarrá-los. Neji esforçava-se ao máximo para manter-se longe dos laços em que algumas delas poderiam tentar prende-lo.

Finalmente percebera que viajara no tempo.

**- Ohayo.** – cumprimentou com o mesmo tom frio de costume.

**- Ohayo** – responderam Hiashi e Hanabi ao mesmo tempo.

Assim que Neji sentou-se, Hiashi perguntou a uma criada que servia o chá.

**- Hinata ainda está dormindo?**

**- Hina-onee-chan está ficando preguiçosa.** – brincou Hanabi.

Os dois homens sabiam que era mesmo brincadeira, pois a caçula dos Hyuuga seria incapaz de proferir uma palavra sequer contra a irmã. Para ela Hinata era uma imagem de pureza e da perfeição que deveria ser seguida. Ela via em Hinata a imagem de uma mãe, já que a delas morreu quando Hanabi nasceu. A partir daí, Hinata passou a cuidar-lhe e dedicar-lhe todo o amor que a menina precisasse.

**- Hinata-sama saiu bem cedo. Pediu desculpas por não estar no café, mas iria treinar com o time. **

Hiashi assentiu brevemente. A criada saiu e eles começaram a tomar o café silenciosamente. Silencio que foi quebrado pelo líder do clã Hyuuga.

**- Hinata está se desgastando demais. **

**- Ela treina de manha até a noite.** – comentou a mais nova. **– Já viu os machucados nos braços dela, otou-san? **- Hiashi a encarou e ela continuou:** - Ela me disse para não contar nada, mas um dia ela chegou do treino toda machucada. Está treinando muito duro para conseguir o seu orgulho, otou-san.**

'_Isso ela já tem.' _Pensou o Hyuuga mais velho.

É claro que sua personalidade e sua criação o impediam de falar isso em voz alta. Mas queria que sua primogênita soubesse o quanto sentira que errara com ela. Hinata encontrou seu caminho e seu jeito de fazer as coisas. Sua força crescia visivelmente a cada dia que se passava.

Podia ser visto como um hipócrita por começar a orgulhar-se dela quando a menina passara a ser mais forte. Mas a única coisa que sempre quis, era que ela fosse forte para que não sofresse. Afinal, não era fácil ser um Hyuuga. Os lideres daquele clã eram forçados a tomarem decisões que eram capazes de destroçar a alma, e sabia que Hinata com o jeito doce sofreria mais do que todos que passaram pela liderança do clã.

Queria apenas que ela pudesse suportar aquela situação.

Hiashi virou-se para uma empregada que passava e ordenou:

**- Quando Hinata chegar, quero que vá falar comigo. **

O líder levantou-se e disse aos mais novos.

**- Creio que vocês têm suas determinadas tarefas. Tenham um bom dia**.– e saiu deixando-os sozinhos.

Após a saída do pai, Hanabi virou-se para o primo e indagou, segurando a risada.

**- A noite parece que foi boa, Neji-onee-san. **

**- Não acha que está muito abusada para uma menina da sua idade?**

**- Ah, nem vem... Sua fama está correndo pela vila. **

**- Que fama? **– perguntou desinteressado.

**- De ser o sucessor de Kakashi-sama. **

**- Essa sua cabecinha de vento está pensando muitas besteiras. Vamos ver o que Hiashi-sama irá achar quando eu contar os assuntos que você anda abordando. **

**- Ai, como você é chato, onee-san. É mais legal brincar com o Naruto-niichan como chama o Konohamaru**. – comentou com um sorriso tímido.

"_Konohamaru, hein? Então é por isso que está andando toda espevitada"._

**- Ele sim é sensível o bastante para a Hinata-onee-chan. **

O barulho que a xícara fez ao ir de encontro com a mesa foi como se fosse uma pedra que houvesse batido. Neji a olhou com cara de poucos amigos para a prima.

Indo contra sua própria natureza discreta, Neji perguntou:

**- Você acha que ela ainda gosta dele?**

**- Espero que sim. **– mentiu forjando um doce sorriso. **– Convenhamos, Hina-onee-chan não é a mesma de 4 anos atrás. Já viu como os homens babam quando ela passa? - **Mesmo vendo a raiva queimar nos olhos perolados, a caçula dos Hyuuga, que nunca temeu o perigo, continuou: - **Não sei por que Naruto seria imune a ela. Afinal, quem não se sentiria feliz em possuir o amor de alguém como a Hinata?**

Neji levantou-se da mesa, pedindo licença ele subiu para o quarto para preparar as coisas que usaria naquele dia.

Hanabi continuou na mesa, olhando para o local em que o primo desapareceu. Suas suspeitas estavam se confirmando. Neji mostrava-se cada vez mais ligado à Hinata e essa ligação não tinha nada a ver com o parentesco que tinham. Por muitas vezes já vira o primo observando a irmã demoradamente, parecendo que tentava guardar cada traço da herdeira.

Mentiu ao dizer que gostaria de ver a irmã com Naruto. Aquilo foi apenas uma provocação para ver a reação de Neji e ela lhe confirmara tudo. Agora ela precisava apenas dar um empurrãozinho, porque se dependesse daqueles dois o mundo acabava que eles não se resolviam.

**- Isso será muito divertido.** – disse por fim com um sorriso maroto.

* * *

Hinata chegara mais cedo do que os amigos. Sempre gostava de ver o sol nascer. Aquele espetáculo da natureza parecia fazer seu coração acalmar-se. Os amigos logo chegariam para começarem mais um dia de treinamento. Precisavam treinar muito. O Jounin Shiken logo seria realizado e eles iriam participar.

Sabia que seu pai gostaria que ela vencesse. Ele, mesmo indiretamente estava dando seu apoio. Sentia-se uma tola por não ter percebido as entrelinhas de todas as palavras frias e cruéis que foram proferidas pelo líder do clã Hyuuga.

Seu pai não era o mostro cruel que todos pensavam. Era apenas uma pessoa que durante uma vida inteira arcou com as dificuldades de estar ligado á varias outras vidas.

**- Yo Hina-chan...** – a voz de Kiba a despertou. Logo sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado para trás e um peso sobre si. **– Akamaru estava com saudade. **

**- Eu também estava, Akamaru.** – disse a menina entre risos, recebendo as lambidas do grande cachorro. Quando Hinata levantou-se, observou Shino aproximar-se. Com um doce sorriso, o cumprimentou: **- Ohayo Shino-kun. **

**- Ohayo Hinata-chan.** – respondeu-lhe com o mesmo jeito serio.

Kiba reparou na bandagem na mão de Hinata e indagou:

**- O que aconteceu, Hina-chan?**

**- Eu... Me machuquei. Não foi nada grave.** – a Hyuuga sorriu para despreocupá-los. Ao ver que o olhar de Kiba ainda possuía um pequeno brilho de preocupação, ela insistiu: - **É serio, Kiba-kun. Não aconteceu nada. Apenas um arranhão que eu já tratei. Acho que já está na hora de começarmos o treinamento. **

**- É isso ai. Vamos vencer.**

**- Menos Kiba...** – disse Shino olhando para algum ponto indefinido. **– Bem menos**.

Após varias horas treinando, os três estavam sentados em um tronco com as respirações irregulares e com as roupas sujas. No chão havia varias kunais e shurikens despedaçadas. Isso com certeza devia-se ao jutsu de Hinata.

Eles experimentavam os bolinhos que Hinata havia feito para os companheiros. A herdeira dos Hyuuga era conhecida por essa gentileza para com os colegas de time, além de sempre cuidar-lhe dos machucados com a pomada que fazia. Kiba era o que mais apreciava o toque delicado de Hinata em sua pele.

Após o rápido almoço preparado pela Hyuuga, Hinata passava a pomada nas costas de Kiba que havia se machucado um pouco durante o treino. Shino observava seus insetos passeando pela floresta enquanto aguardava os amigos.

**- Vocês... Vocês acham que podemos conseguir? Acham que venceremos o Jounin Shiken. **

A hesitação da menina não os surpreendeu. Apesar de estar mais forte, Hinata ainda estava um pouco insegura ao enfrentar shinobis de um nível tão alto.

**- É claro que sim, Hina-chan! Nós vamos ganhar! **

**- Nós acreditamos em você e em sua força. Você finalmente a encontrou. Use-a sabiamente.**

Hinata e Kiba ficaram olhando-o espantados. Era incrível como o rapaz de 16 anos tivesse tanta maturidade.

**- Cara, fala serio! Às vezes você dá medo. Essas suas palavras são esquisitas.**

**- Talvez seja você quem precise utilizá-las de vez em quando. **

**- Por favor, meninos. Kiba-kun e Shino-kun têm personalidades diferentes. Todas as pessoas são assim e nem por isso elas deixam de ser menos queridas.** – com um leve rubor ela continuou: **- Gosto muito dos dois. São muito especiais para mim. Ajudaram-me no momento que eu mais precisei e sou imensamente grata por toda a força que me passam durante os treinamentos. **

**- A gente sempre estará contigo, Hina-chan. **

**- Concordo…** - disse o Aburame serio. Por trás dos olhos escuros, os olhos do garoto brilhavam devido às palavras de Hinata.

Ela era a jóia preciosa daquele time. Hinata era a garotinha deles. A menina de coração terno e de sorriso doce, a pessoa que fazia derreter até o coração mais frio. Tinha pela Hyuuga um grande sentimento fraterno, porem sabia que os do amigo tão eram tão simples.

Ambos sempre desejaram proteger Hinata e este foi o maior fator que não deixava a menina evoluir. A aparência frágil parecia clamar para ser protegida e eles sempre deram esta proteção.

O mundo dos dois pareceu desmoronar quando ela havia sido sorteada para duelar com Neji no Chunnin Shiken.

Todos sabiam o quanto o gênio dos Hyuuga era forte e o jeito como ele a olhava fazia o sangue de qualquer um gelar nas veias. Kiba a havia alertado que se por alguma razão ela o tivesse como adversário, desistisse. Ele, assim como Shino, temia pela vida da companheira.

Desde o começo já era previsto que Hinata iria perder. O Hyuuga era movido pelo ódio que sentia da prima e isso fazia com que cada golpe fosse para destruí-la.

E ainda aquela luta trouxera conseqüências. A menina passara mal diversas vezes por conseqüência dos golpes. Demorara muito até ela recuperar-se novamente. Mas ela voltara com força total. Com garra e determinação, ela traçou o seu caminho e provou a si mesma que era capaz.

A preciosa menininha deles cresceu e tornou-se forte. É claro que isso não mudava em nada o instinto de proteção que tinham em relação á ela e nem o ódio profundo que Kiba sentia por Neji. Shino, com sua calma e maturidade entendera os sentimentos confusos que estavam dentro do Hyuuga. Conseguira ver que uma parte dele não queria machucá-la. Mas tentar fazer Kiba compreender, era pedir demais. O ressentimento do companheiro aumentou ainda mais com a proximidade dos primos nos últimos tempos. Era notável que Neji fazia o possível para sempre estar com a menina!

**- Eu quero muito conseguir.... Provar a mim mesma que nada foi em vão.** – a doce voz mais uma vez os encantou.

**- Temos certeza de sua vitória. Treinamos muito para isso, não é mesmo Akamaru?**

O latido confirmou o que seu dono dizia. O sorriso de Hinata apareceu instantaneamente.

Era muito bom sentir-se querida... E ela sentia-se assim. Aqueles três sempre lhe deram apoio e nunca desistiram dela.

**- Preciso ir para casa, meu pai está me esperando. **

**- Certo.**

**- Eu a acompanharei**. – ofereceu-se Kiba, colocando sua blusa.

**- Obrigada.**

Despedindo-se de Shino, que seguiu direção oposta, ambos começaram a andar calmamente apreciando a brisa da tarde. O vento suave balançava levemente os cabelos da jovem. Aquilo mais que encantou ao menino que quis memorizar aquela cena para guardar até o fim de seus dias.

Queria guardar aquela beleza em um recipiente de cristal para que nunca nada acontecesse. Sabia que era errado, mas a única coisa que queria era vê-la feliz. A menina já sofrera muito e merecia todo o cuidado e carinho. E se dependesse dele, ela os receberia.

Descobrira que gostava da menina aos poucos. No principio pensara ser somente uma forte amizade, mas depois descobrira o que realmente sentia.

Queria ter-la...

Ansiava demais...

**- O que vai fazer hoje, Hinata?**

**- Nada... Por que?**

**- Estava pensando que poderíamos ir ao bar...**

O bar que o menino se referia era um local com musica onde os shinobis se reuniam. A dança era envolvente e fazia a todos liberarem-se. Realmente seria muito agradável, mas estava esgotada e no dia seguinte tinha que ir trabalhar. Ela amava seu trabalho, mas só de imaginar o monte de papeladas com pedidos de missões que estaria lá, ela desanimava.

**- Ah Hinata. Fala serio. Ainda é cedo. **

**- Amanhã temos trabalho, Kiba-kun.** – ralhou Hinata, fingindo repreende-lo.

**- Que chato! **

Hinata riu divertida. Quando chegaram aos portões do clã Hyuuga, o garoto insistiu.

**- Tem certeza, Hinata?**

**- Hm... ok. Passa aqui as 19:00 hs. Mas Kiba, amanhã eu acordarei cedo, assim como você. **

**- Certo. **

Após se despedir do amigo, ela entrou em casa e foi direto para a cozinha.

**- Yo Minno-san. Onde está todo mundo?**

**- Hiashi-sama está no pátio treinando com Neji-san e Hanabi-sama saiu cedo com o time. **

**- Entendi.... Tem chá pronto?**

**- Tem sim.**

Hinata pegou duas xícaras e o bule com chá e os colocou sob uma bandeja. Logo seguiu para o pátio, onde estariam o pai e o primo.

Chegou silenciosamente sem despertar a atenção deles que estavam muito concentrados. Eles treinavam o Juuken Ryuu, estilo do Punho Gentil, o Taijutsu dos Hyuuga. Deixando a bandeja no chão, ela sentou-se no degrau e ficou observando-os. O pai ainda era vigoroso e muito forte. Assim como possuía o orgulho do pai, ela também tinha dele, por ser aquele homem que suportou tudo, e ainda sim está de pé.

Um olhava para o outro ofegante. Assim que Hiashi viu Hinata sentada, observando-os, disse par ao sobrinho.

**- Vamos fazer uma pausa, Neji. **

**- Hai. **

Como estava todo suado Neji tirou a parte de cima do kimono. Hinata corou imediatamente e segurou ao máximo para não fita-lo fixamente. O primo era muito lindo. Que corpo era aquele? Ela lembrou-se da noite anterior em que ele estava apenas de bermuda com o corpo encostado no seu. Aquele contato pareceu despertar algo adormecido dentro dela.

Hiashi caminhou em sua direção assim como o primo que finalmente havia percebido sua presença.

Hinata encolheu as pernas ficando de joelhos e dando espaço para que eles se sentassem.

Ela sorriu para eles cumprimentando-os e ao mesmo tempo depositando o liquido quente nos objetos de porcelana.

- Konnichiwa...

- Konnichiwa... – responderam os dois juntos.

- Saiu cedo, Hinata. – comentou Hiashi pegando a xícara que lhe era oferecida. O líder dos Hyuuga sentou-se no degrau e ficou observando a filha…

Após Hinata entregar a xícara ao primo, ela respondeu:

- Hoje começamos a treinar muito cedo. Como o Jounin Shiken está chegando estamos aproveitando todo o tempo.

- Você está abusando demais. – comentou – Se não se cuidar estará desgastada no exame.

- Não estou não, otou-san. – respondeu com o seu conhecido sorriso e que fazia até o pai sentir-se bem.

- Apenas cuide-se. – disse o pai olhando para o nada, tentando não parecer preocupado.

Enquanto os dois tomavam chá, ela ficou olhando para as plantas que havia no local. Realmente o bairro Hyuuga era lindo. Aquele ar a fazia sentir-ser tão bem. Em pensar que fazia quatro anos que os três estavam sentados naquele mesmo lugar e ali ela havia feito a promessa á seu pai. Ali ele a incentivara com palavras doces. Fora a partir desse dia que ela conseguira ver através da barreira de Hyuuga Hiashi. Ela finalmente havia feito uma fissura.

Sem esquecer-se também de que fora ali que vira o primo sorrindo. Prova de que ele não a odiava tanto.

**- Otou-san... Posso sair à noite?**

**- Para onde?**

**- Kiba-kun me convidou para irmos ao bar ao lado do Ichiraku, para aproveitar o resto da folga.**

**- Está bem. **

**- Obrigada. Vou tomar banho. Com licença. **

Assim que Hinata desapareceu de vista, Hiashi olhou firmemente para o sobrinho.

**- Neji.**

**- Hai. **

**- Vá á esse bar. Não quero Hinata sozinha em um lugar cheio de rapazes com os hormônios em ebulição. **

**- Como quiser, Hiashi-sama. **

Neji achara muito razoável o pedido do tio. Aquele Inuzuka poderia embebedar a prima. Hinata ingênua do jeito que era poderia ir pela conversa de qualquer um. Principalmente porque já notara vários olhares que Kiba já lançara a ela. Ele só faltava devora-la com os olhos.

Neji jamais permitiria que alguém magoasse Hinata. Ele mesmo iria garantir que isso jamais acontecesse.

* * *

**Respostas as reviews:**

**Lady Yuraa -pptusachan-****:** Olá lindinha!!!! ^^~ Bom, realmente algumas personalidades estão um pouco modificadas. Naruto continuará sendo o mesmo brincalhão, mas terá um grande amadurecimento, principalmente quando um desejo seu se tornará realidade. Ele vai ter alguém realmente especial, mas ela demorará um pouco para aparecer, espero que você continue acompanhando! Bjos XD Obrigada por tudo.

**hyuga francine:** Olá flor. Aqui está a continuação. Espero que você goste!!!!!! Obrigada por acompanhar. Bjos PS. Prepara o coração para muitas surpresas futuras.

**Jess Marie Cullen:**Nossa flor, sério que você achou tudo isso? É uma alegria enorme para mim XD Fico muito feliz por ter gostado deste novo projeto. Espero que você não tenha morrido antes de poder ler este Capítulo. Hahshahshahsa. Bjinhos. Obrigada pelo apoio.

**aika-sama:** Minha grande amiga!!!!! É sempre um prazer receber uma reviews sua. Muito legal a Hinata lutando para cada dia melhorar néh? E o néjis cuidando dela? *morri* Terá um tempo só love, mas quando as nuvens pretas aparecerem sai de baixo. Espero que tenha gostado. Muito obrigada por tudo.

**Tomoyo-chan vulgo To-chan****:** Olá lindinha^^~ Olha mais uma fic. Realmente a personalidade do Neji continua quase intacta. Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado. Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando ^^~ Bjos e obrigada

**Bom Minna, chegamos apartamento fim de mais um Capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado XD**

**Muitos beijos e até a próxima ^^**

**12/03/2010**


End file.
